Tales from the Burrow
by EmpressV
Summary: A series of stories about the young Weasleys growing up at the Burrow before entering Hogwarts.
1. Arachnophobia

Tales from the Burrow: Arachnophobia

Author: EV / Rhonda Weasley

Rating: G

Summary: Ron decides to ride Fred's toy broomstick. 

Disclaimer: I borrowed these people from JK Rowlings Harry Potter universe. I don't own them, I didn't create them. I'm not looking to profit from them.

Author notes: I'm pretty new to writing HP fic (this is my third HP story) and I'm taking a shot at writing several stories about the Weasleys kids we love before Hogwarts.

notable Weasleys in the story: Ron, George, Fred, Ginny, Molly, Arthur

* * *

_ABOUT THE TITLE  
--Arachnophobia: Arachnophobia is defined as an inordinate fear of spiders. Often this fear is caused by an incident earlier in life which was frightening. People sometimes have the misconception that such a frightening event would have to be a long-lasting or memorable ordeal. Many people don't even remember the events which led to their phobia. The mind can create a phobia based on an instant of panic. This phobia can often be triggered by the thought of or sometimes even a picture of a spider. A serious case of arachnophobia is much different than someone who doesn't like spiders. Symptoms may include excessive sweating or clamminess, rapid breathing, rapid heartbeat, nausea and dizziness._

* * *

Ron held onto his teddy bear as he and Ginny stood together in the yard watching Fred and George play a mock game of Quidditch on toy Broomsticks. There mother didn't really want to get the five year old twins broomsticks, even toy ones. Fred and George proved to be dangerous enough on foot, on brooms it seemed they could only cause more damage. The boys had stolen a real racing broom from thier older brother a couple years ago and scared there mother half to death, but at least she knew on the toys they'd be a little closer to the ground. 

Ron had been asking for a toy broomstick ever since the twins got one, but his father had said even toy brooms were expensive and by next Christmas mum would be okay with Ginny having one too. Ron hated getting things with Ginny, it ruined the big brother thing. It was like there was no point in being older, even by a year. Everything was Ron and Ginny, Ron and Ginny. They weren't twins. And Fred and George were twins and both boys. Ron thought they were lucky in that. They were alright as brothers go, most of the time, but they had each other and Ron wasn't a part of that. His older brothers didn't see Ron as any more than the cute little one and Ginny was a girl. He loved Ginny, but he wished the twins included him more. 

"I wanted one," three year old Ron said pouting as he watched the twins. 

"Me too," Ginny said taking the bottle from her mouth. 

'Me too' was a popular phrase for the two year old when her brother said he wanted something. 

"Dad," the twins said together as he apparated onto the lawn. 

"Hi boys," he said. 

As he reached into his pocket the twins ran toward him thinking he must have sweets. Mrs. Weasley didn't like them to have a snack so close to dinner, but sometimes Mr. Weasley snuck them treats. Ginny was going to make a run for her dad too, but then she saw Ron darting for the toy brooms abandoned on the lawn. She decided to follow Ron's lead. Fred noticed at that moment and ran toward Ron, pushing him halfway across the lawn away from the toy broom. He screamed and Mrs. Weasley came running from the house at the sound of her youngest son's cries. Ginny had backed off the broom, thinking George might have the same idea as Fred. She'd moved toward her father, clutching his robes and he'd picked up his baby daughter. Mrs. Weasley had picked up Ron (who knew there were some advantages to being the baby boy) and now she was turning on Fred and George. 

"What did you do to your little brother?"

"Nothin' mummy," George said. 

"Fred pushed me," Ron whined. 

"He was touching..."

"I don't care! Fred Weasley what did I tell you about hitting your baby brother?"

"But Mum, he–"

"Fred!" she said sharply. 

"Sorry Ron," Fred spat out. 

"Hello dear," she said as if she had just noticed her husband standing there. They shared a polite kiss and Mr. Weasley carried Ginny inside. 

"Put these toy broomsticks away, it's time for dinner," Mrs. Weasley said to the twins. 

They grabbed the toy brooms as Mrs. Weasley turned to go inside. Ron shot Fred a conquering grin over his mother's shoulder. Fred kicked a bucket, wishing it was Ron's head, and stumped his toe. 

"You okay?" George asked. 

"Yeah," he said, obviously not okay. 

"Don't worry, we'll get him."

Fred and George smiled at each other and took the toy brooms inside. 

But, as kids do, Fred and George had forgotten about the incident by the next day. There father had them out in his shed telling them about the muggle things he'd collected (and getting most things partially or completely wrong). 

However, three year old Ron had not forgotten about the brooms. He'd wanted to ride it since the twins got it and at the moment had nothing else on his mind. He couldn't stop Ginny from following him without causing a fuss, so he got her to help him swipe the brooms from the twins room. She watched out for there other brothers while he snuck inside and got the toy brooms. He had promised Ginny a ride on one for playing look out. They managed to get the twins brooms outside without getting caught. 

They grinned at each other and mounted the toy brooms. Toy brooms didn't move at breath taking speeds, but if pushed they could reach a speed fast enough to excite a small child. Ginny was content to slowly circle one spot, but Ron shot across the yard, pushing the toy broom to it's limit, and loss control of the toy. He crashed into the shed door. 

Arthur and the twins rushed outside. Fred, horrified, saw his broom handle cracked in half by the impact. George quickly looked around for his broom and saw it abandoned in the yard (Ginny knew Ron was caught and didn't want to get in trouble, so she ran). 

"You went in our room!" Fred yelled. 

"Sorry," Ron said giving his father his pitiful look. "I wanted a ride. Fred never let me ride."

"It was mine. You shouldn't have taken it."

"Now, now, Fred," there father interrupted. "He said he was sorry and you're the bigger brother."

"But he broke it Daddy!" Fred whined picking up the toy. 

"Fred got punished for pushing Ron," George pointed out.

"I'm telling mum!" Fred yelled running into the house. 

George run to pick up his abandoned broom and then followed Fred. 

~~~~

Fred was annoyed all Ron got was a stern talking to for breaking his broom. All he had to do was apologize and promise not to do it again. Ron was perfectly happy now, as the family sat together. He danced his bear in front of Ginny, making her laugh. 

Fred eyed the bear with a furry in him he had never felt before. Ron loved his bear. It was his companion most of the time. How would he feel if–

Suddenly the bear began to sprout extra legs. Ron didn't notice as he hugged it close. The legs began creeping around Ron and he suddenly realized very unfamiliar legs were hugging him. It was turning into a spider! As Fred laughed, Ron tossed it away. The others in the room realized what was happening as the teddy spider rushed back at Ron. He ran to his mother and tried to climb in her lap as Arthur pulled out his wand. He was trying not to laugh himself as he zapped the teddy-spider still with his wand and turned it back into a bear. The twins were rolling on the floor with laughter now, but two year old Ginny went over to her brother and tried to pat him up. Arthur offered him the teddy when he turned it back into a bear, but Ron screamed so loud he gave up trying to convince him it was okay now. 

"Fred, George, it's not funny," Mrs. Weasley said. "You nearly frightened him to death."

"At least we know they're not squibs," Arthur replied. He saw his wife fighting a grin as she patted up her frightened son.

For a long time Ron never touched another stuffed animal of any sort and ... well ... you know how he feels about spiders.

April.29.2003


	2. George takes Flight

Tales from the Burrow # 2: George takes Flight

Author: EV / Rhonda Weasley

Rating: G

Summary: The twins take flight for the first time

Disclaimer: I borrowed these people from JK Rowlings Harry Potter universe. I don't own them, I didn't create them. I'm not looking to profit from them.

notable Weasleys in the story: George, Fred, Charlie, Molly, Arthur

* * *

  
"Boys, Fred, George, oh... where did Ron get too."  
  
Molly Weasley looked for little Ron. She was relieved to find him sleeping on the couch beside little Ginny. Now that Ron could walk he seemed to be getting into everything. From the moment he could crawl, he would follow the twins around, much to there annoyance. He yearned to be included and whenever he disappeared and she didn't know the exact location of the twins, she was filled with worry.   
  
"I'm glad you aren't a boy," she said talking to the sleeping Ginny. "I love my sons, but your brothers can be a set of naughty little buggers." She went to the stair case. "Charlie!" she called.   
  
Her son came rushing down the stairs. He and her oldest, Bill, were home for the summer holidays.  
  
"Have you seen Ron or the twins?"  
  
"Nah, not since I showed them my racing broom. Then Bill and I went upstairs to trade Wizard Cards. He had a few I didn't--"  
  
"Charlie," Molly said interrupting him with a sudden look of fear on her face. "Where is your racing broom?"  
  
"It's right--"  
  
Charlie stopped as he turned around to point at it. It wasn't there.  
  
"But I--" Charlie began.   
  
They heard giggles, that obviously belonged to the twins, outside.  
  
"Oh lord," Molly Weasley said running outside.   
  
When she got outside she found Fred jumping up and down, clapping and staring up at the sky. Molly looked up and saw the other four year old was circling the top of the house on Charlie's broom. She ordered George to come down.  
  
"I'll go get Bill's broom," Charlie said.   
  
He went inside and came back out a few minutes later with his father and his brothers.   
  
"Oh Lord," Arthur said.   
  
"Don't worry dad, I'll get him," Charlie said mounting his brother's broom. He was the best flier in the house, so no one argued with him about going after his little brother.  
  
"Would you look at that?" Arthur said staring at George as Charlie took off after him. "Got talent, that one."  
  
"Arthur!" exclaimed Molly.  
  
"Me next," yelled Fred.   
  
"Don't even think about it, it's bad enough your brother is up there."  
  
"I think we got ourself another Quidditch player."  
  
"Arthur!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Charlie caught up with George. He hooked his arm around him and guided the boy and the broom to the ground. The younger brother was laughing the whole time. Molly grabbed little George as soon as he was back on the ground.   
  
"Don't ever do that again," she said hugging him tightly.   
  
"My turn," a little voice said and before the group had a chance to register who the voice belonged to, there was a whoosh behind them. Fred had taken off on Bill's broom.   
  
"I got him mum," Charlie said mounting his broom and zipping off again.   
  
"What am I going to do with you boys?" Molly said shaking her head.   
  
  


May.09.2003

  



End file.
